Teamwork
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: This is a recreation of YxU moments of cooperation to defeat XANA and other fluffy sweet YxU stuff that did actually happen in Code Lyoko episodes. Short and sweet! Enjoy! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! This is a recreation of YxU moments of cooperation to defeat XANA and other fluffy stuff that did actually happen in Code Lyoko episodes. These are short and sweet. This one is soo YxU that I almost think that I shouldn't include it because its more of a oneshot then cooperation but who really cares?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the ideas for any of these scenes.**

Yumi was running. She had a fan in her hand and was sprinting down the strip of rock that ran across the plateau. Jeremy was still working on trying to fix the virus that made any hit one of the warriors received real and Yumi was trying to take out one of 5 crabs. She jumped, spun and threw her razor sharp fan towards the crab, which was stepping side to side in an attempt to avoid her fan. But, as always, Yumi's aim was perfect and the fan sliced through the center of the dark XANA eye on the crab's shell. It exploded, but Yumi was too distracted to celebrate her success. She was flying towards the digital sea, just past the edge of the plateau. Yumi wasn't one for screaming, she claimed that it was too girly, but right then that was exactly what she did.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted. She was falling faster now, soaring down at an incredible speed.

"Noo!" Yumi heard Ulrich calling out with a voice so full of concern that she felt it would spill over at any second. She continued to plummet, the platform coming closer and then she was passing it. Watching her last chance at safety fall up into the sky Yumi didn't notice a hand reach over the ledge.

"Its okay. I've got you," Ulrich sighed. He was so relieved. As soon as he had noticed her falling, he had super sprinted to the edge and nearly cried out with joy as he latched onto her hand, barely grasping her fingers at first, but then holding her entire hand in his. She was saved, just barely. That was close, too close, Ulrich told himself. He reached down, latching onto her other hand gently and began to pull her up to him. Aelita entered the tower, causing white ripples to spread across the surface.

"Uh, Ulrich you," Yumi gasped, falling into him, their faces inches apart. Both of their eyes widened in alarm at the current position. She looked away, and he followed her gaze to the spot where Aelita had entered the tower, inside of which she was now floating to a platform bearing the eye of XANA. The elf like girl landed, stepping forward and causing the rings to light up with an unnatural white light. She stumbled to the center of the target.

Yumi looked to Ulrich and his eyes met hers. She smiled faintly, her hands still resting on his chest where they had fallen as he pulled her to safety.

Aelita placed her hand on the transparent screen. _Beep. _"AELITA," the screen blinked. "CODE: _"

Ulrich turned towards Yumi. He thought he must be dreaming. He knew it was too good to be true. But it wasn't because it really was happening. His eyes closed and he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and did the same. What they had been waiting for, for such a long time was so close, but still so far. Centimeters separated them.

"CODE:_" the screen showed, waiting for the response of the pink girl. "LYOKO" The data began to fall in a drop that was never ending. The last of the blue screens disappeared into the darkness.

A whisper of air was the only thing separating them. They were so uncertainly close. They continued to come together, the moment they had been waiting for about to finally happen.

"Tower deactivated." With those simple words along with those of a blonde haired boy in an abandoned factory, an extraordinary, constantly growing bubble of shocking white light enveloped everything.

It hadn't happened. Almost, but not quite. The return bubble had caught them mere milliseconds before it would have happened. As Yumi Ishiyama opened her eyes, everyone around her had seen her blink when really something so much bigger then the snapshot of life that takes place during that lack of sight had happened. She looked over. There was Ulrich again. He was with Emilie, just as he had been in the very same moment only this time, she didn't head towards him fuming with anger. In fact, she didn't head towards him at all. She just stood there, waiting for the idiotic voice that was surely coming very soo-"Quite a romance don't you think? Two months already huh?" The pointy, seemingly ever present, ever irritating face of Sissy Delmas appeared very suddenly beside her.

"Really, two months, that long?" Sissy looked surprised that Yumi wasn't even upset, that her face didn't show even the slightest hint of jealousy.

Ulrich looked away from Emilie. "There's Yumi, so long now Emilie." He said, waving in a friendly way and walking away from her. "Hi, I was waiting for you," he said walking up to Yumi and automatically slouching as he always did.

"So was I." She smiled, a lock of dark hair falling into her face. She brushed it away carelessly, "two months is a pretty long time." She winked at him as Sissy looked from Ulrich to Yumi, looking quite perplexed. "But Sissy was here to keep me company." She smiled in a joking way, though Sissy didn't get it.

"Huh?" Sissy continued to swivel her head back and forth, becoming more bewildered by the second.

"Thanks," Ulrich grinned.

"Hm!" Sissy spit out, "Bunch of creeps." She walked away quickly, still looking back at them.

"Yumi," she turned away from her task of watching a not so smart Sissy walk away to look at him, "About what happened on Lyoko," he blushed, realizing what he was saying, "I mean, what nearly happened."

"U-uh" she stuttered, caught off guard, "now that you mention it…" She trailed off looking at the ground and blushing. "I'd rather you didn't talk about it to Odd and Jeremy," her voice caught, "At least, not right away." She looked back at him, her face telling him that she was sort of shy about this subject. It was the only thing that he had found that she was hesitant about.

"Yeah," he smiled back at her.

"Come on Urich!" Jeremy and Odd strode up to them as the bell rang, "Don't forget, we have Ms. Hertz's class to go to, one more time."

"Well it wasn't all that boring on Lyoko, was it Ulrich?" Odd said as they walked to class. Ms. Hertz began to explain the lesson that they had already heard one more time. The two sat down and Ulrich turned to Odd and said:

"You're right Odd, and I learned something," he looked towards the dull classroom ceiling, remembering how he had saved Yumi. Remembering her hands on his chest, her breath warm against his face as they both leaned in, "Something super important."

**And that is all! So long good buddies! *****winks at Ulrich***** Good huh?**

**Ulrich: yeah that was great! Maybe we should make a short film about it some time?**

**Me: But Yumi moved back to Japan and you're the only one here supervising my writing…Oh *****blushes***** Sure!**

**Ulrich: Little slow are we? You are blonde…**

**Me: Hey! **_**Ulrich begins to run**_** Get back here!**

**I grab his legs and he falls backwards on top of me.**

**Me: Hahaha-ha bye now! **

***Ulrich winks at readers*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is chapter two of Teamwork which is now called Stuck in a Moment. More of fluffy moments then cooperation though…Sorry 'bout that! This is from episode 70 'Skidbladnir'. Enjoy! '**_**Suddenly, I am touched by your presence. Swiftly, I awaken to you.' **_**this is a quote from the back of the wine label Fascination.**

**Discliamer: I don't own code Lyoko or even this story except for one part that you will realize is not part of the episode…**

Yumi wlked down the empty street and wondered the same thing that she did whenever she found herself here. _Why? Why have I come here? Again? _There was a wind so bitterly cold that it bit into her cheeks and brushed her hair away from her face with a force that caused her eyes to sting with coming tears. _Why does it happen this way whenever I come here?_ The entire scene was bleak and reeked cold death. She walked up to the lone brown house at the end of the street and stopped by the door, waiting for this reality to vanish like it always did. As soon as she reached the wooden door with the brass owl knocker, she knew it would all go away. She was usually allowed just enough time to absorb the details of the door before it, along with the rest of the world, disappeared before her very eyes. But then she felt something familiar and comforting.

_Suddenly, I am touched by your presence._

Since she didn't fade Yumi took her opportunity to open the door and step inside. She was greeted by the dank, musty smell of mold and rats in the wood panel hall. An open doorway stood about 5 feet down the hall on her left. A tapestry-like carpet ran down the hall. _It's all so vivid, _she realized,_ that's what's different._ But something else, something shockingly red was seeping into the hall from the open door down the hall. Blood, she understood suddenly, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her shriek. Gathering her courage, she stepped forward, literally shaking in her combat boots. There was a body in the room on the floor. It lay near an elegant wooden table. The moment she saw the boy's body she knew he was dead. There was something so different about the dead. They looked so lifeless and empty. All of his soul was obviously gone. But the bullet hole in his back was not. This was the source of the blood, self evidently. Any wisp of bravery that she had left flew out of here as soon as she saw the wound. There was no way that she could touch it! But she had to know who it was! This was important! She'd found a body…This was bad, very bad! She had to see it. So even though her brain and body told her not too, she flipped the body. Yumi was immediately frightened out of her mind by what she saw when she screamed.

_Ulrich._

And the dream world collapsed.

/ / / /

She blinked her eyes open to find her head resting against something warm and soft. A shoulder? She looked up to see who it was, who she was resting against.

Ulrich.

The sleepy feeling that was lingering combined with the warmth from Ulrich next to Yumi sent a shiver of happiness through her. _Just a dream,_ she told herself again and again_, just a horrible dream._ This thought pleased Yumi and she let a small smile dance across her lips. Suddenly, he yawned and stretched, causing her to jerk up quickly. In his half-asleep state, Ulrich didn't notice the stab of movement next to him. So he never knew that he and Yumi had slept peacefully there, together.

_Swiftly, I awaken to you._

**And that is chapter 2! I hope that you enjoy it. This is part of my 2 month anniversary special. Today, July 16th, I am posting- or trying to post- new chapters to all of my stories! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
